I Saw Grandma Kissing Santa Claus
by chickenwriter
Summary: Genovia: Known for it’s regal queen, it beauty and it’s Royal Holiday Ball with decorations of incomparable status. So when Mia wants to add Santa into the picture, what will become of her grandmother’s sanity? C&J : And yes, I know, it’s June! Oneshot.


I Saw Grandma Kissing Santa Clause

Summery: Genovia: Know for it's regal queen, it beauty and it's Royal Holiday Ball complete with decorations of incomparable status. So when Mia wants to add Santa into the picture, what will become of her grandmother's sanity? (C&J of course.) And yes, I know, it's June! Short Oneshot.

_A/N: This popped into my head in June, so what was I supposed to do? I wrote it anyway! I hope you like it even though it's not even 'The holidays' It's cute, anyway..._

"And in here... I'll expect a tree measuring _at least _nine feet, we don't want a repeat of last year when the tree was so small it made the front page of the newspaper. Ah... Mia, do have any suggestions for the Holiday decorations in the palace?" The queen of Genovia was making plans for her last Christmas in the palace, Charlotte was following behind, taking notes as usual, nodding and throwing in the occasional "Yes, your majesty."

"Actually Grandma, I do. I think someone should dress as Santa for the Holiday Ball."

"Amelia, that is absurd! What shall we do about our guests that do not celebrate Christmas?"

"You have a Christmas tree."

"Oh, Tush, that's a Genovian tradition. It's been done for years."

"Well, Santa could be a new tradition."

"Amelia, Santa Clause is a character, derived from St. Nicolas. We will not have Santa galloping about at the Royal Holiday Ball!"

"It was just an idea."

"Of course, you are right, I apologize."

"Sure. Anyway, what about poinsettias in the ballroom?"

"Already taken care of, plus millions of other flowers." Charlotte piped in, a bit sarcastic. She was thoroughly tired. The assistant had been following Clarisse around for days, listening to all of her 'wonderful' ideas, all of which involved Charlotte calling _someone_, _somewhere_.

"Yes...So, I was going to talk about the music." Clarisse droned on, walking to the next room, Charlotte trailing slowly behind. Mia looked at her grandmother's assistant sympathetically, she knew how her grandma could get at decorating time.

Joseph walked into the room, puzzled.

"Hey Joe! What's wrong?" Mia walked to him, and he turned around.

"I could have swore I heard your grandmother come through here..."

"She just left, you know how she is." This was the truth, he knew her very well.

"Well, tell her I'm looking for her." Joseph tried to walk away.

"Will do...Oh! Joe? I have a question for you. Will you do me a huge favor?"

"Possibly...What is it?"

"Well, the Royal Holiday Ball is coming up, and grandma and I need someone to dress as Santa..."

"Absolutely not!" He raised his hands in agreement.

"Please!" Mia wined, "It would make grandma happy." He was shaking his head and beginning to walk away. "What about just the hat and beard? Please! Be jolly, Joe!"

"Alright, but I'll have to discus..." The head of security was cut off by the babbling princess.

"No! Just do it, it's more fun that way." Joe shook his head and laughed, knowing that something was going on here, and her went off to find Clarisse.

The royal holiday ball was quickly approaching, and the palace was buzzing merrily. The nine and a half foot tree had been fully decorated, in white and red, and was absolutely beautiful. The staff had Charlotte to thank for most of the decorations. The mistletoe that hung outside the security office and Clarisse's suite was Joe's idea. However, Clarisse insisted she did not believe in mistletoe and demanded he take it down.

The sapphire gown Clarisse was set to wear framed her delicate features beautifully. The expensive gown was laced with hand-placed sequins and jewels. The bodice was tight, and fit to her curves perfectly, leaving plenty to the imagination. It was now inappropriate, at her age to be strapless, so the gown wrapped gently around her shoulders, framing their still perfectly intact shape. The skirt was made of many layers and was floor length, and swished back and forth as the queen walked.

The night of the grand ball, Joseph was set to escort the queen to the double doors she would be entering from, he knocked swiftly on her suite doors and they immediately opened.

"Clarisse..." He whispered breathlessly. The head of security was a bit taken-aback by her tremendous beauty.

"Joseph." She nodded politely, taking his hand instead of the regulation arm.

"You look stunning." His words almost failed him as they walked, her back straight, posture perfect.

"Thank you." She turned down a corner, shoving him into a doorway, and burst into a fit of giggles. "Now what's with the outfit?"

"Mia..."

"Ah, I understand." Clarisse snapped his fake beard, laughing louder. "You know..." Her face became dangerously close to his.

"Yes?" He whispered, holding his breath in, not knowing what she would do next.

"I've always wanted to kiss Santa Clause. I've heard he's quite the kisser." She pulled his beard down to under his chin and pressed her lips to his. Joseph felt as if all the blood in his body was rushing to his head. This was the moment he had been waiting for all of his life. Clarisse pulled back and blushed. "I..."

"You are fantastic." Joseph ran his hand down the side of her face and it came to rest on the back of her neck.

"You're not so bad yourself." This time Jospeh was the one to lean in for the kiss, a soft and slow caress of their lips, long awaited by both.

"Grandma?" Mia squealed, "Joe?" The queen felt the color rush to her cheeks.

"Ah...Amelia, you need to go out and greet the guests."

"There waiting for you. Should I tell them I saw Grandma kissing Santa Clause?" Mia ran quickly out of reach of her grandmother's scold.

"Amelia!" Clarisse yelled. "Oh, bother."

"Let her go, she won't tell. Or she'll get coal for Christmas." Joseph raised his eyebrows, took the queen's hand and they walked together to the double doors.


End file.
